Her Dead Eyes
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: It's been six months since the Cullens left and weird things have been happening to Bella. Now she finds out she's adopted and her birth parents were supernatural beings. Bella, going by her real name 'Luna', is in New Orleans, looking for answers to her questions. She will meet new people and face impossiable odds. Oh, did I mention her cousin is pregnant with her Soul Mate's kid?
1. Preface

**Hey everyone! Now, first I wanna say I know I said I wouldn't really be writing for a while but that's only for happy stories. I'll be frequently updating A Girl Like You, Breaking Truths and this story, Her Dead Eyes.**

 **The reason behind this is because, right now, my mood is really down and, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from reading, watching and listening to things that matter or, as I call them, 'real sad stories/songs'.**

 **I love you all and I hope you enjoy this Twilight-The Originals Crossover, and no, I don't own ether. :(**

* * *

 **Preface  
**

"Luna, let me introduce you to some good friends of mine." My love told me, guiding me through the dancing crowd.

"Sure." I answered. "who are they?" We broke through the crowd and I knew the answer as my eyes landed on a very particular out of place family.

The Cullens.

Anger, hate and sadness started pumping it's way around my body but I kept it squelched down, for now.

"Luna, these are the Cullens. Cullens, this is my girlfriend, Luna." My love introduced us and I tried to keep my eyes out of sight as they were the only thing that was left of the naive little girl they once knew.

"It's very nice to meet you Luna, I'm Carlise." Carlise said, extending his hand.

"It's good to meet you too." I lied, shaking his hand.

"This is my wife Esme and our children, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward." He said, pointing to each of his family.

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it, I briefly glanced at Edward but in that second our eyes locked. I quickly broke away but the damage had been done.

"Bella?" He asked.

Fuck! He knows.

* * *

Ok so your probally all wondering, what the hell is going on?! Right? Well, let me take you back to three months ago, when my life really began...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or The Originals.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"BELLA! Get down here right now! We need to talk!" Charlie called up the stairs.

I groaned, can't he see how much I just want to be left alone? How much _them_ leaving had ruined my life? How much I just wanted to end the pain? To die?

"BELLA GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" Charlie shouted, it must be important as Charlie never raises his voice.

I pulled my sorry ass up off the floor and trudged down the stairs, just hoping my oversized, black hoddie would stop him from seeing just how much I was hurting.

"What?" I asked, standing in the doorway, watching a nervous Charlie.

"Bella, there's something you should know. I ment to tell you on you last birthday but then the Cullens left so I kept putting it off till you got better but now I see that will take a long time and I can't wait forever, I already broke my promise by waiting this long. Anyway, here goes nothing." Charlie rambled as he tried to bring himself enough courage to tell me whatever it was.

I just stood there, waiting, trying to keep him from seeing how dead I really am.

"Your adopted. Your mother and I found you when we were honeymooning in New Orleans and because Renee can't have children and we felt responsible for you we kept you and raised you as our own. You only had three things with you when we found you and I kept them, much to Renee's annoyance, because I thought one day they might help you find out who you are." Charlie rushed out, handing me a forest green baby blanket, a necklace and a letter.

For the first time in six months I felt something- shock.

I took the three little things from Charlie as soon as my shock wore off.

"Thanks." I muttered, heading back upstairs.

I paused at the top of the stairs and turned around to look at a worried Charlie.

"Don't worry Charlie. Your still my dad, this doesn't change anything." I said, shocking myself and Charlie by saying more words then I had in the last six months.

Charlie looked relieved at that and went back into the lounge to, presumally, watch a game on the TV.

I walked into my neglected room and closed the door behind me, sinking to the floor as I stared at the baby blanket like it would just disapper.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, just looking that blanket but it must have been a while as the room had got darker.

I didn't bother turning the light on because in the last few months, one of the weird things that has happened too me was I could now see in the dark, useful but weird.

After a while longer, I picked up the letter with shaking hands and turned it over.

The front read 'To my darling baby girl on her 18th birthday'. Was this written by my birth perants? Why did they leave me alone? Why does everyone leave?

I opened up the letter and read the text, feeling nothing like this wasn't real, like the girl they were talking about wasn't me.

 _Dear Luna Larentia Katima Libornair,_

 _My name is Fay Adora Kaybell-Libornair and your father's name is Bodolf Melle Libornair. My name means fairies, magic and love as I am a witch with powerful magic and am the product of True Love between a witch and worlock._

 _Your fathers names mean wolf leader and mighty wolf as he was born to be alpha of the cresant wolves and is very mighty indeed._

 _Yours means moon, the shewolf who nursed Remus and Romulus when they needed help and powerful daughter as you are as beautiful as the moon. You are a desendant of Larentia and you, my child, are extreamly powerful._

 _We love you dearly but we will never regret abandoning you like we did as if you had stayed with us, you would have surely died._

 _I know you may not believe me but please trust me when I tell you that I_ am _a witch and your father is a werewolf. Yes, I know that you will more likely then not have grown up with a human family but please trust that what I say is true._

 _When you read this your father and I shall be on the otherside, watching over you, as we have made powerful people angry by marrying and having you, my beautiful daughter. You have the power inside you to be an immortal witch. From this day on you will be immortal, you cannot die. You will age ten years in six months then stop. You can get ingured and be killed but, no matter what, you will not stay dead for long and each time you die you will come back stronger then before._

 _The reason behind this and behind your powerful magic is not only that you are a witch-werewolf hybrid but you are also the product of True Love, as I am, and your father is from a very powerful family of royal wolves, desendants of Larentia, like I wrote earlier._

 _Your power is unmatched but it will take a while for you to truly get a grip on your power and to be able to use it to it's fullest, especially if you have grown up a human. But it could take you a while to try to control your powers so be careful. You will be like a bomb about to blow if anyone touches you, your magic will keep them away and your magic is also linked to your emotions so if your scared, it will protect you but if your happy, something beautiful will happen.  
_

 _If you have killed someone do not worry- you curse will have been activated but you will not change, you will only change when you wish it but you_ can _use your wolf side when your still in human form._

 _As an activated werewolf-witch hybrid your wolf side will let you heal quicker, your senses will be hightened, you will be stronger and faster then a human, but not as strong or fast as a vampire, and you will be able to change at will. Also, the change from human to wolf will be excruciatingly painful as every single bone in your body will have to break but when you are a wolf your witch side should let you stay in control so you won't have to worry about hurting someone unintentionally._

 _The necklace that was around your neck when you were found contains a long-lasting spell that should be undetectable when activated. It will take you to where you need to be, whether it is to a long lost family member, your own Soul Mate or just to where there is shelter. It will guide you and know that we are always watching you from the otherside, proud of the woman you have no doubt become._

 _Your father and I were betrayed by those closest to us after your uncle and aunt were killed. They had a daughter named Andrea, if you ever meet her please tell her her parents and her aunt and uncle loved her, I have no doubt they have been watching her grow up as we have you._

 _The cresant birthmark on your left shoulder means you were born to be a part of the cresant wolf pack so keep it hidden. Andrea should have one too but so will the people who betrayed us so don't trust them just because of their mark.  
_

 _Be careful and trust your insticts, they are more powerful then you know. Trust in yourself and your powers and you will tell when someone is lieing to you, what someones true intentions or feelings are. You will know who you can trust and who you cannot just by one look if you believe._

 _But I will still warn you to not trust anyone with your true identy or with the knowledge your true power unless you are 100% sure they are trust worthy, one wrong move could cost you your life._

 _We love you to the stars and back, don't ever doubt that and know that if you ever want to talk, we are here listening._

 _I wish I could hold you in my arms again and I wish I could help you, guide you, but I cannot. Know you are not alone, there are those who will help but, again, it's not just supernatural creatures who will want to use your power so be careful._

 _You will know when you have found your home, your streagth and your light when you look into his eyes and he yours, you will feel an undeniable connection and I can only hope that you will find your Soul Mate sooner rather then later._

 _If anyone breaks my baby girls heart, know I will give them hell so don't worry and know that, no matter who you turn out to be or what you deside, I will never stop loving you._

 _You are my daughter, my child, my baby and I can only hope that this letter will help you when times are hard._

 _We wil love you for forever and a day,_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Your Mother._

 _(P.S: This is from your dad, I love you baby and I know that you will overcome everything life throws at you and come out stronger. Tell any boy who says he loves you that if he hurts my beautiful baby's heart I will come back from the otherside just to make him pay. I love you baby and please, tell Andrea we love her from me. I love you and will watch over you for as long as you need me. This is not goodbye, this is till next time. If you ever need to talk to us, find someone who can see people from the otherside. I'll say somethings like 'mashed potato' so you know that your really talking to us. Love you, dad.)_

When I was finished reading my letter I understood so much, why I never felt normal, why I look so much older, why magical things have been happening around me this past half year. I wasn't crying, I wasn't even smiling but I was glad, I knew who I was, my true heritage.

I put on my necklace, It was a simple, gold, pendant of a cresant moon but I could feel the magic sparking through it, coming at me like electricity.

I sat there for a second, listening with this wolf hearing I never new I had- it was beautiful, I could hear the animals in the forest, hear dad snoring like I was next to him, hear the hum of electricty in the atmosphere, I could hear it all.

It was weird because, for the first time in six months, I felt a small bit of happiness. I knew who I was and I knew where to go next, I didn't need my necklace to know I needed to go to New Orleans; it was where I was born and seems like a good place to start.

I couldn't tell Charlie who I was or where I was going but I couldn't just leave him after promising nothing would change, but it's not safe here. Not now.

How many times in the last month alone have I woken up with things flying around my room, feeling a hum work it's way through my body? If I stay here any longer, Charlie will get hurt. But he won't let me leave, not alone, and I need to go alone.

I sat there for god know how long before I came up with a plan, I would write Charlie a note explaining that I was going to search for who I was, for my birth family.

I grabbed my black backpack and started packing my clothes and what money I had left over.

Then I realised something, I'm not Isabella Marie Swan, not anymore. Isabella died six months ago, even if no one realised it. I'm not her anymore, so why act or dress like her?

I took out my clothes and only packed my black clothes. I packed three pairs of black jeans, a couple of baggy, black tops I had bought a while back. I packed the letter and my baby blanket as well and went to go get a quick shower and get changed.

I had a cold shower, not caring much what the temperature was. After about ten minutes, I stepped out feeling refeshed and clean. I put on my black jeans, a baggy black top that had a gold-is butterfly on it and put my hoddie on.

I didn't just wear my hoodie to hide my birthmark or because it was cold, but also the self-inflicted scars that covered my lower arms, no I don't do them just because I can, I do them to try to get rid of the pain I feel every second of everyday, but it doesn't matter.

Next I grabbed my make-up bag, Alice had bought me a load of make-up without my permission and I didn't find it until _after_ they left. It was unused, but that doesn't matter, I know who to put make-up on, I've seen Alice do it enough times when she used me as Bella-Barbie.

I saw my reflection in the mirror and was shocked- I didn't look eighteen, more like twenty-eight, just like my mother had wrote. My hair wasn't brown anymore but black and very thick. I brushed it out and then decided it was time for a change so I grabbed my knife and started cutting my hair so it was all uneven and when I was done it was in an decent emo cut, I'd have to remember to get some colouring in it later on.

I put on some black mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. Next I looked through the lipstick and found a nice dark purple, putting it on too.

I put everything back in the make-up bad and but it in my backpack along with my toiletry bag. I made sure I had my knife hidden and safe in my jean pocket, a metaly sheath around it to stop it from ripping through my jeans.

I quickly wrote my letter to Charlie explainning everyting. That, even if he didn't hear from me for a while, I'm safe and that this is something I need to do on my own and that I will come home, eventally. That I love him and can never forget him.

Finally I was ready. I used my wolf hearing I new Charlie was fast asleep so I crept downstairs, put the letter on the kitchen counter and got myself enough food to last about a week, if I eat like I have been these past half year then it would last longer because I only took food that wouldn't spoil.

I felt slighly guilty, leaving Charlie like this but I needed to leave and he'd lasted years without me, he'd be ok- Billy would look after him.

I opened to front door, stepped out and shut it as quickly, and quietly, as I could. I couldn't take my truck as it would make to much noise so I left on foot.

It wasn't long before I was passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign which surprised me some before I remembered I'm half werewolf, with wolf speed and wolf reflexes.

As I left the place I had called home for almost a year, the place I had thought I had been born in, the place my dad lived in, I realised something.

I'm not Bella the fragile human anymore, I'm Luna the Emo Witch-Werewolf.

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 1 and really long! Next chapter Luna will arrive in New Orleans and meet are favourite Original family and pregant wolf.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews section and please fave and follow.**

 **I'll try to update as often as I can but I'm not sure when, it'll stop 'n' start.**

 **I love you all and can't wait to hear you amazing reviews- hint hint, hint hint. :)**

 **Well that's all till next time,**

 **Love ya,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**First- I know I said I would update A Girl Like You today but I'm afraid I'm just not feelin' it, ya know?**

 **Second- I'm afraid I do not own Twilight _or_ The Originals. I mean, I'd love to, but I don't. :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Well, here I am. the French Quarter of New Orleans, a supernatural hub of activity. Yep, you heard me, supernatutal hub. It's like I can feel the magic and I've already spotted some witches. However, from what I can gather, they don't rule the Quarter, vampires do but I'm not sure how because surely they couldn't go out in the sun, you know sparkly skin and all.

Maybe I should just go home? It's only been one day, Charlie would understand; he's probally worrying right now!

No. This is it, I can feel it. This is where I need to be, I just know it.

It was night but that by no means in the least did that mean the Quarter was quiet, it was like one massive party with every street filled with people, of all walks of life, dancing and having a good time.

This was making it hard for me to find where I needed to be as, for some reason, it kept changing directions or I would get pulled into the crowd and spent what seems like forever getting out.

It must have been around three in the morning when I finally found an empty street. It was dark and dingy but it gave me a sense of peace.

I pulled out my necklace and touched it, feeling the magic zip through me before I felt where my new path was.

I was about to start moving, pentant on the palm of my hand, when I got the feeling I was being watched so I quickly tucked my necklace back under my top and turned to walk back into the crowded street, hoping to loose whoever was watching me.

"Didn't you know magic's banned in the Quarter, little girl?" A man with a flat cap asked, a smirk on his face.

"I..I don't know what your talkin' about." I stuttered, so much for keeping on DL.

"Sure you don't." I voice from behind said. I whirled around to see I was surrounded.

What's going on?

"Now now, calm down, can't you see she's confused?" Asked another voice.

I turned around again to see a dark-skinned man smiling at me with a fake smile.

"Who are you?" I asked, subtly making sure my skin was covered.

"I'm Marcel, who are you?" The dark-skinned man said.

"Erm, birth name or the name I grew up with?" I asked, hoping to confuse him.

They did look a little confused at that but Marcel said, "Which ever you like."

I debated that for a second be for deciding to go with Luna, not wanting to pull Charlie into this.

"I'm Luna." I say Marcel's face furrow in confusion before it morphed into recogintion.

"I'm sorry, but what are you?" I asked before he could say anything, sensing they weren't human.

"We're vampires." He said, softly, his face and voice the total opposite of what it had been just moments ago.

"But you don't look like vampires. For one, your eyes aren't red or gold." I stated.

"Your thinking of Cold One Vampires, we are _Traditional_ vampires, totally different species." He replied, slightly amused.

"Oh." I said, not sure what else I could say.

I looked around and it was only then that I noticed everyone but us had gone.

"Where did they all go?" I asked, feeling a little more relaxed, I could tell he wouldn't hurt me but I still needed to keep my guard up, just in case.

"I told them to go, we need to speak on are own." He told me.

"Why?" I wondered, not sure if I would like the answer.

"Because I know who you are."

"What?!" I squeaked, backing away and preparing to run.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I said, bringing his hands up like he was trying to pacify a criminal. "I just want to know why your back in the Quarter."

I looked him over, wondering if I could trust him or not. His stance was relaxed and non-threatening and my instinct was telling me he could be trusted so...

"I'm looking for some of my birth family, I want to know what happened and I want to find someone to help me. I can't go home, I'll hurt people, but I can't stay on my own. My mother told me to trust my instinct and to follow my necklace, that it would tell me where I need to go. I told me to come here so here I am." I explained, cautiously.

"What do you mean your mother told you? Fay died over eighteen years ago." He told me as gently as he could.

"In her letter." I replied, not really feeling anything at the comfirmation that my birth mother was dead, it was nothing knew and, right now- It's better I don't feel.

"Right, well, where are you going? How long you staying? It's not safe here. If the witches _or_ the wolves know your alive, they will try to kill you and I don't think you can take them all on your own."

"I'm not sure where I'm going or how long I'm staying, I only know that I have to find whatever it is I'm looking for." I said, repressing a yawn, I hadn't slept in a while.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked, coming over to me.

"Erm, the day before yesterday." I said with a shrug.

"Right, well your coming with me then, I'm not letting you walk around this town, alone, if your dead on your feet."

"No, how do I know I can trust you?" I asked, unsure. I knew I could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't know if I could trust the people he lived with, assuming he lived with other vampires.

"You can trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you." Suddenly I felt really tired, everything that had happened over the past thirty-six hours came crashing down over me.

I remember Marcel asking if I was ok before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a bangging headache but I'd take that over the nightmeres anyday.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to control my heartbeat as the advents of the past fourty-eight hours rushed through me.

I listened to what was going on around me, hoping Marcel kept his promise and kept me safe.

"What makes this little witch so special?" I beastly, Britsh voice asked someone.

"I knew her mother, I helped her, promised to protect her." Marcel told them. "I couldn't protect Fay or Bodolf, I will protect Luna. She's just a child, she doesn't deserve to be killed just because of who her parents are."

"I will never get why you desided to help the witch and werewolf when you hate all others." I tried my hardest to keep my heartbeat steady but I guess it didn't work because the British voice said, "Ahh, the little witch is awake."

I sighed, opened my eyes and sat up. "Guess it was stupid of me to think that I could fool vampires." I said, shocked at how much I said.

I looked at the other man in the room. He had orange hair, a great body and a slightly unshaven beard. He as wearing a relaxed navy sweater and black jeans. He had a smirk on his face but that wasn't what made me stop and stare- no it was the fact that, when I looked at him I didn't see a human or a vampire, I saw a wolf.

"Or wolves." I said, watching his smurk drop.

"I thought you said she grew up a human." He said, turning to Marcel.

"I did, I just know your a wolf cause I, well it's hard to explain, but, basicly, when I first looked at you I saw I wolf." I explained.

"Well isn't that interesting, little witch."

"Don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

They both chuckled. "Names Niklaus Mikaelson, love."

"The hybrid?" I asked, remembering hearing a couple of witches talking about him earlier.

"Yes, am I that popluar?" He smirked.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I do know that, even though I only found out my true heritage two nights ago, I already heard you were dangerous and not someone to be messed with." Niklaus smirked at that. "Not that the witches seem to care, assholes."

"Care to elaborate?" Niklaus asked.

"Yeah, sure. Well I was walkin' down the a street, tryin' to ignore the idoits and block out all the sounds cause I mean, seriously, it's loud enough to a human, but a wolf?" I shook my head and winced, remembering the loud banging in my ears. "Anyway, I over heard some witches talkin', must 'ave been in one of the shops, they were plottin' somethin', not sure what, didn't really stick around to find out. So I heard one say, 'Are you crazy, trying to control Niklaus Mikaelson will end in the death of us all!', and the another said 'The hybrid will be under her control, don't doubt that.'. That's all I heard cause I got dragged of by some dumb ass. Poor guy's in the hospital now." I smirked, remembering what happened when that guy tried to touch me. What? He brought it on himself!

"Is that it?" Niklaus asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, of handedly.

Suddenly I was against the wall, Niklaus's hands around my throught.

I snarled, looking him in the eye. It all happened so fast, I looked in his eyes and I felt whole, like Edward was never there, like he had never hurt me.

I felt my eyes change colour and watched as his did too, vains coming out from around his eyes, covering his face.

"What are you?" He asked me.

"Witch-werewolf hybrid." I replied, still looking in his eyes.

"It's not possible."

"Just like it's not possible to be a vampire? A werewolf? Just like magic's not possible?"

"Touché."

As I felt my eyes turn back and saw his vains retreat, I started to feel like I couldn't breath.

"Erm, Niklaus?"

"Call me Klaus, love."

"Klaus then." I said with the ghost of a smile on my lips before I remembered I couldn't breath. "Erm, I can't breath."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said, releasing me.

"It's fine." I said, rubbing my neck.

I looked around the room and saw there were more people in it then before.

"Erm, hi." I said, waving slightly. "I'm Luna.

"Hello, I'm Elijah Mikaelson, this is my sister Rebekah." He said, gesturing to the blonde-haired woman who was smirking, watching from the corner of the room. "You've already met our brother Niklaus."

"Yeah." I said, ducking my head.

"Hi, I'm Hayley." A brown-haired pregnant girl said, boldly yet timidly.

I gasped and my eyes closed as I was pulled into vision, I wonder if this is how Alice feels.

I saw wolves, running. A full moon and a birthmark, like mine but on different coloured skin. A woman and a man, kissing a baby goodbye before leaving her alone.

I gasped again and my eyes re-opened as I staggered backwards into the wall.

"You ok?" Hayley asked.

"Your a wolf, a cresant wolf." I said.

"Wha- how did you know?" She asked.

"I saw things- wolves, the full moon, your birthmark..." I told her and everyone looked shocked. "I also saw a man and a woman, kissing a baby goodbye, leaving her at the edge of a forest. What's your birth name?" I asked, suddenly.

"Who wants to know?" She asked cautiously.

"My names Luna."

"I know, you said."

"Luna Larentia Katima Libornair."

Everyone, but Marcel, seemed shocked and gasped.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you are Andrea Libornair, my cousin."

* * *

 **Well was that chapter good? Was it bad? Leave your comments in that awesome review box.  
**

 **Also it's been just over a day since I first published this story and I already have 2 reviews, 15 faves and 12 follows so thankz everyone!**

 **I'll update again soon so don't worry about that and please tell me when you see spelling and/or grammer mistakes and don't forget to check out some of my _other_ stories.**

 **Keepin' the magic flowin',**

 **Brookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I just can't stop writing this story!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or the Originals. *Pouty face***

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"My names Luna."_

 _"I know, you said."_

 _"Luna Larentia Katima Libornair."_

 _Everyone, but Marcel, seemed shocked and gasped._

 _"And if I'm not mistaken, you are Andrea Libornair, my cousin."_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hayley practically screamed. "No, no, no, Luna died! She died eighteen years ago as a newborn, you can't possablely be her!"

"Huh? Why can't I? How do you know I died, you were saved _before_ me." I told her, confused. Then I realised- I look ten years older then I am, they would have thought I was twenty-eight, not eighteen. Come to think of it, how could Marcel tell.

"Marcel, quick question, how did you know it was me? I mean, I look ten years older then I am." I asked, turning to face a sheepish Marcel.

"Erm, you look like your, erm, mother did when she was, erm, twenty eight." He said, obviously embarrassed making me wonder what his connection was to my mother.

"Why do you look so-" I cut myself off, realising what had happened between them. "EW! I DID _NOT_ NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE! YUCK!" I screamed, shaking my head as if that would get rid of the images that were running through my mind. Everyone else just laughed, seemingly forgetting our previous conversation, and Marcel looked like he just wanted to dissapper.

"Ok, ya'll can shut up now, it's not like you haven't been embarrassed like this before." I stated. Everyone sobored up and Marcel shot me a greatful look. "Don't worry 'bout it. Anyway, anyone want to ask me any questions?"

"Yeah, why are you convinced your my cousin?" Hayley asked.

"Ok well, first I have a letter apparently written by my mom and it tells me about my true heritage. Secoundly, I'm half-witch, half-werewolf, hence the yellow eyes and magic. Thirdly, I have the same cresant birthmark as Hayley- don't deny it, I saw it- and finally, how old you think I am?"

"I donno? Late twentys?" Hayley asked.

"Wrong, I'm eighteen." I imformed them. "I aged ten years in the last six months, something to do with my powers and heritage and immortality or something like that."

"Wait, immortality?" Klaus asked, still standing next to me, a shocked look on his face.

"Apparently, not that i'm gonna test _that_ theory anytime soon." I replied, looking at him before quickly turning back to everyone else.

"Can you show us your birthmark, just to make sure?" Elijah asked, standing protectivly slightly in front of Hayley.

"Sure." I said, moving my top slightly to show them the cresant-shaped birthmark on my left shoulder.

"When did you active your curse? I saw your eyes when I, erm..." Klaus asked, suddenly looking sheepish.

"I donno." I rushed. "I think I must have been twelve, it's all a bit of a blur. I just remember walking home, being grabbed and held down." Klaus growled slightly, making me stop and stare, just like everyone else but he just put on an air of innocence so I decided to ignore it and ask him about it later. "Anyway, the next thing I know I twist my wrist and he has a broken neck, weird right."

"Your powers must have surficed to help you." Elijah commented.

"Maybe." I said, I'm still not sure but I guess that's as good as an explaination as any.

"So wait, how did you hide your transformations from your family? They were human right?" Rebekah asked, speaking for the first time.

"I haven't transformed yet." I replied, everyone looked stunned.

"You haven't transformed yet?" Klaus repeted.

"Yeah, just like i've only just started using my powers. The letter said I could _choose_ when I turned and would be in complete control but I'd never even _used_ ether my witch _or_ werewolf side until the night before last night, grated i've been cantatonic for the past six months, basicly a zombie so that might be why they've only just surficed. Apparnently I would get them on my eighteenth birthday so..." I stopped, everyone was gaping at me.

"You choose when you turn?" Hayley asked.

"Catatonic?" Marcel questioned.

"What do you mean you've been a zombie?" Rebekah asked.

"A binding spell." Elijah muttered.

Klaus was just watching me but when Elijah said that his head snapped up and he growled.

"No, Fay wouldn't do that." Marcel said, defencivly.

"It fits, come on. Esther used a binding spell on Niklaus so he couldn't use his curse, eventhough he activated it. Why not a spell to stop a child from using her powers, witch and werewolf, for eighteen years." Rebekah said.

"But Fay wasn't, isn't, like your mother, she wouldn't curse her own child like Esther did Klaus." Marcel defended, earning a growl from Klaus.

"Niklaus, he didn't mean offence, he was just stating facts." Elijah said, calming his brother.

"But my mother didn't do that to me." Hayley pointed out, they'd all seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"Yes Hayley, but your not a witch-wolf hybrid." Rebekah pointed out.

"Guys." I said but no one heard me, they were all caught up in there own disscussion and I was getting annoyed.

"Still, Fay would not do that." Marcel said, again, but I could see his resolve weakening.

"GUYS!" I shouted, every turned to look at me but my attention was caught with the cracks that were now covering the ceiling, walls and floor- all starting from where I stood.

"Did I do that?" I asked, almost silently, scared I'd make more cracks.

"Guess we know why she had the binding spell on her, dam witch is dangerously powerful." Rebekah commented.

"Hayley, I think we should leave, just until Luna's calmed down." Elijah commented, pulling a stunned Hayley out of the room.

"Luna?" Klaus asked, pulling me out of my daze. "Are you ok?" The quietness of his voice scared me, I'd known him less then an hour but I could tell when someone was handling me with baby gloves.

"I'm going out." I informed them, New Orleans would NOT become a new Forks.

I ran out of the room, full speed, not sure how to get out so I just followed my instinct and within thirty seconds I was out side.

I notice it was sunny out but I didn't care as I zipped my hoodie up and walked down the street.

* * *

I'd been walking for a while when I came across the sound of someone playing a guitar. I looked towards then the sound and saw a boy, barely sixteen, playing a beautiful dark-brown guitar, leaning against the white base of a massive statue of a man on a horse in Jackson Park.

"You play beautifully." I commented when I was close enough to hear.

He looked slghtly startled before he asked,"Thanks, do you play?"

"I used to, I wasn't amazing or anything, I just enjoyed it. But it's been over a year since I last played, I miss it." I told him, sliding down to sit next to him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I moved to live with my dad, things were hectic and I didn't have much time to play so it wouldn't have been worth it buying a new guitar."

I sighed, I really did miss playing. I'd never told the Cullens I could play a lot of instruments, I'm not sure why, I just didn't. Guess I thought they'd buy me new ones if I told them how much I missed playing, I didn't and don't want there pity gifts.

"Wanna play something on mine?" The boy asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Sure." He laughed, handing over the beautiful instrument.

"Thanks." I plucked the cords to check they were good and started playing, and singing, 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, closing my eyes and thinking of my time in Forks while I did.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

As I finished I heard a round of applause and opened my eyes to find a _lot_ of people watching me, the boy staring at me, his mouth wide open.

"Man! That was amazing!" He said, loudly, when he recovered.

I laughed. "Thanks, I really needed that." I told him, handing him his guitar back and standing up.

"No problem, I hope I see you again." He told me then added, "I'm Ethan by the way."

I smiled. "Luna."

I turned around and waved over my shoulder calling, "See ya soon." and walked away.

"That was beautiful, love. Sounds like you were singing about your life." A Britsh voice commented as a certain orange-haired man came up beside me.

"That is the point of music. To sing or play what you can't otherwise say." I quipped, looking up to see an amused smile on Klaus's face. "What do you want?" I asked, turning away.

I know what I felt, I know he's my Soul Mate, but I couldn't let myself fall for him, it would just hurt me and I don't think I would survive it a second time, especially when the love I felt for Edward is exponentially less powerful then what I could feel for Klaus.

"Look, I'm really sorry about before, we shouldn't have ignored you and I also want to tell you that your not in any trouble about the cracks, there easily fixed."

"Thanks." I mutter. "And sorry."

"Hey." He stops, grabbing my arms and swiveled me around so that I was facing him.

"Don't be sorry. What happened back there, the eye thing, I know you felt it so don't deny it, I know what you are to me, what I am too you." I started getting frantic, he knew, would he want me? Make me leave?

"Listen," He insisted, cutting of my train of thought, he looked deep in my eyes and growled, "I also can tell your hurting, someone's hurt you, broken you and you don't think you can trust me, trust anyone, for fear of them leaving." I was stunned, even though it was obvious he was angry I could tell it wasn't directed at me and, unlike with Edward, I wasn't scared.

"Everything you've known has changed and your here alone, am I right?" He asked softly, all traces of anger gone.

I just nodded.

"And you don't know what do do, who to trust, where to go?"

I nodded again.

"How about you stay with me and my family at the compound? You'll get to know your cousin, you can borrow my mothers grimoire and learn to control your powers. And," He had a dangerously charming sparkle in his eyes now. "We can get to know each other, take it as slow as you like, ok?"

"Ok." I said.

He let me go and we continued walking, side by side.

"But." I groaned, there was always a but.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He said with a chuckle.

"What's the but?" I asked, cautiously.

"Two things, first you have to tell me whenever you need or _want_ something, don't worry, we have a lot of money and I suspect you don't really have much."

Ok, that seems ok. With the Cullens, anyone really, I didn't want anyone to spend money on me but he was different, he made me feel ok about it.

"What's the second one?"

"You let Rebekah take you shopping, don't worry she'll only get what clothes you want and are comfortable in, but I will be insisting she buys you a phone, laptop, whatever instruments you can play and some other things."

I opened my mouth to tell him that was too much but he put a finger to my lips, cutting me off.

"No buts. If it makes you feel better the phone is so I can contact you if you run off again, the laptop is because if you are really eighteen then you will need to finish your studies and the instruments are because i'm sure my family would love to hear you play, what can you play by the way?"

"Er, violin, piano, guitar and flute." I told him.

"That's quite the collection."

"My mom was aways getting new hobbies, I sort of got it off her." I told him, remembering what a busy life I used to have in Phoenix.

"So, what else can you do then, i'm guessing by your tone you had a lot on."

"Erm, yeah. I did gymnastics on Mondays, dance practice on Tuesdays, art group on Wednesdays, music class on Thursdays, book club on Fridays and then work on Saturday and Sunday. I also basicly ran the house, mom's a scatterbrain, but I had to give it all up when I moved to live with my dad in Forks. Mom had got married and she stayed with me when Phil went on the road, he's a minor league baseball player, but I knew it made her unhappy so I moved so she could be happy."

Dam Soul Mate Bond! Makeing me be over honest, telling things not even Edward knew.

"Amazing, you did everything for your mom and had a busy life, but seemingly a happy one, yet you gave it all up so your mother could be happy." Klaus said, looking at me in awe.

"Yeah well, mom diserves to be happy..." I trailed off, realising she would be worried because I left Charlie.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, sensing my distress.

"Nothing, it's just." I hesitated but one look at Klaus's encouraging face and I knew I could trust him, with this information anyway. "I ran away. Left any trace of me at my old house, left a note saying I was going to find out who I was and left in the middle of the night, my family's probally freaking out. But I can't go home, not now anyway, I don't want to risk hurting anyone." I admitted.

"How about you call them or something, explain your fine but you won't be comeing home for a while. Tell them you've found your cousin and are staying with them for a while." He said, getting out his IPhone 6s. "Here, you can call them now."

"My dad's a cop, he could trace the call." I told him.

"Don't worry, I had this phone fixed so it's untraceable." He said, putting the phone in my hand, the keypad already open.

I stared at it for a second before I typed in Charlie's home number. It rang a few times before someone picked it up.

"Swan residance, this is Jacob Black speaking." The husky voice came through the other end and I suddenly started feeling angry, remembering how he helped me then left me even more broken then ever.

"What are doing in Charlie's house?" I hissed. "Where's my dad?"

"Bella? Bella is that you? Where are you? Are you safe? Why did you leave?" Jacob sounded frantic but I didn't care, he left.

"What do you care? I only called to tell _Charlie_ that I'm safe. I've found my cousin and am staying with her family. Their looking after me and I can see myself feeling _happy_ and _safe_ here! Don't come find me, I'll come home when I'm ready. Now where's my father?" I said in cold voice, my angry rising.

"He's at work. He's worried about you and keeps saying it was his fault. Bella, why did you leave?" Jacob inquired in an unusally calm voice.

I saw Klaus mouth what was wrong and he put a hand on my shoulder, it calmed me down enough to say. "That's for me to know and for you not to know, goodbye jackass." I said, ending the call.

"What was that about?" Klaus asked, I could see he was angry but I didn't pay attention, I was already putting in the phone number for Forks police station.

"Forks Police Deparment, how may we help you?" A kind female voice asked.

"Is Charlie Swan there, it's Bella." I told her and instantly heard the woman shout for Charlie.

"Bella! Bella, I'm so sorry, how are you? Did you find them?" Charlie asked, already knowing why I left.

"I'm ok Charlie, I miss you but i'm safe and actually happy. I know, weird. Anyway, I'm staying with my cousin and her family and i'm going to finish school online and stay here for awhile. I'm safe here dad and they, my cousins family, are going to look after me and get me whatever I need. I was just called to tell you I'm sorry for leaving, I love you and to not come looking for me. If you really need to get in touch with me or just want to talk, email me. I need to get away from Forks, all those to reminders, I need a fresh start Charlie and I can get it here, you understand don't you?"

There was silence for a while but I knew he was still there as I could hear people shufflling in the background, wolf hearing is epic.

"Yeah kid, I understand. I love you too kiddo and I hope you can get over him and what happened, I think your right, a change is good and as long as you keep up your studies and keep in contact with me, I won't look for you- you can come home when your ready."

"Thanks dad." I said, releved.

"No problem kiddo and don't worry about Reneé, I'll deal with her. Just be happy, that's all I want for you kiddo."

"I am happy dad, happier then I have been since they left."

"Good." There were some voices and commotion, but I couldn't quite make them out, in the backround and Charlie groaned. "Look, I got to go, some idoits from your school desided it was a good night to get drunk and are currently scraggling about in the reception like a bunch of cats."

Klaus and I chuckled at that and then I said, "K, love you dad. Bye."

"Love you too kiddo, bye." He clicked off but I swear I heard Mike start to sing, loadly, just before he clicked off.

I chuckled and switched the phone off, handing it to Klaus. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said, sincerly, taking the phone back and putting it in his pocket.

We contined down the street until we arrived back at the compound.

Even though things were looking up and I was _happy_ , I still hadn't truly smiled.

* * *

 **WO! Long chapter, guess I really was into it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Please leave your wonderful reviews with your amazing comments, you know this is my most popluar book _already_? Eventhough it's only been what, two and a half days? I've already got loads of reviews, faves and follows so I want to say thank you to everyone who has, or will, fave, follow and/or review- it's because of you I keep writing.**

 **Should the next chapter be in Luna or Klaus's POV? If it's Luna's then it will be set a week after this chapter but if it's Klaus's then it'll be his POV of this chapter. But be quick cause i'll be updating in the next 48, probally 24, hours.**

 **Magic exists in a believer's heart,**

 **Brookie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've actually had it mapped out in my head for day's but I've been reading Alec/OC stories no-stop.  
**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 4 of Her Dead Eyes, enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It's been one week since I arrive here and I gotta say, I'm really happy.

I know, who would have thought it? Just two weeks ago I was just a human girl sitting in my room, all alone and in pain, and now I'm a hybrid with a massive supernatural family and am really happy.

Sure, I still feel the pain the Cullens left me with but it's not that bad anymore. I mean, I can live through it. I can feel it, but at the same time I don't.

I really feel accepted here, loved even, but I'm still not sure. I mean, how can I? They may accept me, they may buy me things, give me a place to stay, but the Cullens did that and they left, so how can I trust that my new family won't leave too?

Elijah's been helping me with controling my magic and Hayley's been helping me control my temper so I don't turn into wolf accidentaly.

Rebekah's been helping me with my healing and has become like a sister too me, more of a sister then Alice ever was. She's honest and straight with me. She takes my opinions into account and listens when I need to talk.

Marcel has told me loads about my birth mother and I have too say, she sounds quite like me. Apparently she was feisty and fearly protective. She loved reading and magic and, as a teenager, was always tripping over. (I don't do that anymore thank goodness, I know, who would have thought it?)

Klaus made good on his promise and is giving me my own time to heal but, at the same time, he just can't help but buy things for me and flurt with me, protect me.

I mean, take for example when he realised I'm a cutter, he had two pure black leather arm cuffs made for me. They lace onto my arms perfectly, going from just under my elbows to my wrists, and are really soft yet hard. They don't just hid my scars but also protect my arms incase my magic backfires or I'm attacked.

I'm still in the room I was in when I first came here but now it's decorated and looks like me.

I have a piano, acoustic guitar, violin and a flute as well as several bookshelves filled with my favorite books. I had a small chest of draws on ether side of my four-poster bed, covered with dark blood-red sheets, covers and a black comforter.

The walls and ceiling are a blacky-grey and have protections on them so they won't break if my magic backfires onto them.

I have a dark wooden floor and a lot of black rugs of different shapes and sizes. The room is about six times bigger then my room in Forks and has an attached walk-in closet and en-suite.

When I went shopping with Bekah I realised my style had changed so know I only wear black or dark colours. I still wear jeans and hoodies but, instead of blouses, T-shirts and sneakers, I wear corset, batwing and/or slouchy tops, heavy boots and leather jackets.

I never take off my gold, cresant necklace but I do frequently wear other jewelry and, because I love corset tops, Bekah's given me a few of her old ones, which I just _adore_!

Oh, and my hair? I know have dark blood-red highlights in it and had it cut a bit more so it looks even better.

I also have a black, Macbook Pro and a black IPhone 6s with a personalized snapback case that is black with blood-red letters on it saying 'I'm a Emo Witch-Wolf' (Klaus's idea, obiviously.)

I feel more like myself here and everyone treats me, not as a fragile human or a powerful witch, but just as me. As Luna, a girl who's healing and still learning to trust people but they don't handle me with baby gloves as the Cullens would if they knew of my powers, they treat me as one of their own and I couldn't be happier.

In the last week I've laughed and smiled more then I have in over six months and it's an amazing feeling.

Anyway, everyone's gone out today but I stayed here because I wanted some alone time.

I drift over to my paino. It's a beautiful piece, a dark wooden one with shining, ivory keys, set down in front of a small window that over looks the street below. I trail my fingers over the keys before I sit down on the red velvet stool and begin to play, needing a way to realise all of me insecurities and feelings without hurting anyone or anything.

I started playing 'Good Enough' by Little Mix, singing along to the melody.

I am the diamond you left in the dust  
I am the future you lost in the past  
Seems like I never compared  
Wouldn't notice if I disappeared

You stole the love that I saved for myself  
And I watched you give it to somebody else  
But these scars no longer I hide  
I found the light you shut inside  
Couldn't love me if you tried

Am I still not good enough?  
Am I still not worth that much?  
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out  
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now  
Guess I'm still not good enough

Does it burn  
Knowing I used all the pain?  
Does it hurt  
Knowing you're fuel to my flame?  
Don't look back  
Don't need your regrets  
Thank God you left my love behind  
Couldn't change me if you tried

Am I still not good enough?  
Am I still not worth that much?  
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out  
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now  
Guess I'm still not good enough

Release your curse  
'Cause I know my worth  
Those wounds you made are gone  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
Your love wore thin  
And I never win  
You want the best  
So sorry that's clearly not me  
This is all I can be

Am I still not good enough?  
Am I still not worth that much?  
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out  
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now  
Guess I'm still not good enough

When I'd finished I heard clapping and spun around to see Klaus leaning against my doorframe, a loving smirk on his face.

"Klaus, I thought you were out. Is everyone else back?" I asked, getting up and walking towards him.

"No there still out, I just came back because I didn't want to leave you alone for too long." He said, pushing off the wall and walking over to meet me in the middle of my room. "That was beautiful." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

In that moment, looking into his eyes, all I wanted to do was reach up and kiss him but I was scared. I knew he felt the same, that wasn't the problem, what was the problem was I was scared I would fall for him and he would leave, I don't think I could survive a second time so I stepped back, breaking the moment, thinking he would just walk off like normal, but he didn't.

"Luna." He said in a voice that said 'we're talking about this, your not going to get out until I have my answers'. "Why do you keep pulling back, pushing me away. I know you feel it, I can see the love in your eyes. You know were Soul Mates, so why won't you let yourself love me?"

I sighed, here goes nothing, "Klaus, it isn't that I won't let myself love you, it's that I'm scared. I've had my heart broken once before by someone who said I was his Soul Mate, I don't love him anymore but he and his family are the reason I can't trust anyone. I'm scared I'll love you and you'll leave me, you all will. I'm scared because I know that if you leave me, I won't survive."

I stood there, looking at the ground, letting him think over my words.

"Luna, I won't leave, whoever left you was an idiot, he obviously didn't know how luckly he was." Klaus said, putting a finger under my chin and tipping my head up so I was forced to look at him. "I. Will. Never. Leave. You."

He said each word individually and I could feel myself falling, hard, but I couldn't let myself love him.

Then he said three words that undid all of my planning, that made me realise I couldn't run from this.

"I Love You." I looked into his eyes and he lent down but I couldn't let him kiss me, not yet, there was something I had to do first.

I pulled back again but this time Klaus looked angry. "Luna!" he cried but before he could say anymore I spoke.

"Just wait, there's something I need to say first."

I glidied back over to my piano and, with a quick glace behind me to make sure he was watching me, I started playing 'Don't Let It Go To Your Head' by Jordin Sparks.

So what if I came clean  
And told you all you mean to me  
So what if I meant every word I said  
Baby, don't let it go to your head

So what if I write your name  
'Cause you're always on my brain  
In a heart I paint it crimson red  
Baby, don't let it go to your head

Don't be getting any big ideas  
Let me make it clear

Just 'cause I can't go on  
Just 'cause I die when you're gone  
And just 'cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head

If I looked in your eyes  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head, oh  
Don't let it go to your head, oh

He came over to me and sat down beside me, I was smiling by now as I sang, pouring out my heart into the music.

So what if I want to kiss  
From your toes up to your lips?  
It don't mean that you've had me yet  
You're gonna be good, I bet

I'm the one who's in control here  
Let me make it clear

Just 'cause I can't go on  
Just 'cause I die when you're gone  
And just 'cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head

If I looked in your eyes  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head, don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head

Oh, now you think you've got me  
Well, I'm gonna get you  
Now you think you can touch me  
Well, I'm gonna let you

Just 'cause I can't go on  
Just 'cause I die when you're gone  
And just 'cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head

Just 'cause I can't go on  
Just 'cause I die when you're gone  
Just 'cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head

If I looked in your eyes  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head

Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head

Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head

Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head  
Don't let it go to your head

I finished and Klaus was just sitting there, looking at, shocked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Klaus." I said, shyly.

Suddenly my back was against the wall and Klaus's lips were on mine. I eagerly reciprocated, feeling complete for the first time in what felt like forever.

My hands slipped under his leather jacket and T-shirt, searching his back while his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer.

We stayed like that for several minutes before we, unfortuantly, had to break apart, our breathing labored.

"I love you too Luna." Klaus said after several minutes, once our breathing had calmed, before attacking my lips once again.

* * *

 **Hey so that was Chapter 4 of Her Dead Eyes. Sorry again that it took so long but I hope it was worth it. We found out loads more about the new Bella, aka Luna and she and Klaus said their I Love You's.  
**

 **Did this chapter go how you expected? Doubt it, it went sort of how I expected but it changed a bit.**

 **I'm writing yet _other_ story which is an Alec/OC story. Here is the summary: Keya has had to grow up fast. For as long as she can remember bad things have happened when her emotions go negitive. She's bullied and abuised by everyone so doesn't care when the Volturi kill her family at age 9. Now she's 14 and a Volturi slave who's life's about to change forever. Will the vampire community accept her? Is Alec her mate? Will she finally find happiness?**

 **It's gonna be great.**

 **Yeah, I know I should finish some of my others but I just can't help myself! Besides I'll get them finished, eventually. ;)**

 **Anyway, got to go put Hidden Lives online,**

 **Love you all,**

 **Brookie.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey so I had a guest reviewer who said 'Emo? Really?' and to you I will say- what's wrong with being an emo? I'm an emo, granted I'm an abnormal emo, but an emo I am.**

 **Also, sorry this took so long, I only had the second part of this chapter planned and, in this chapter, we find out more about how the Mikaelson household works so it's a very important chapter and I didn't and I didn't want to rush it- I've also been hooked on reading Twilight/** ** **Vampire Diaries and Harry Potter** crossovers non-stop and I've started online school, soooo...  
**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 5 for ya'll...**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or the Originals- although I would love too, I wonder if I could buy them...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
**

We spent the next few hours after that first kiss just talking and, of course, making out. We only stopped when everyone came home, much to our disappointment I might add.

"Nik, Luna, we're home!" Rebekah called as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey guys, buy anythin good?" I asked, walking down stairs with Klaus, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah we got loads of... BLOODY 'ELL! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Rebekah asked, ok shouted, dropping her bags and stareing at Klaus's arm.

"Earlier." Klaus smirked, kissing my cheek.

"About time too." Hayley said, firmly, as she walked past them on her way to the kitchen, Elijah walking beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What's that suppost to mean?" I asked, innocently.

"She means that Klaus has been pining after you all week and whenever he enters the room you suddenly remember something you have too do and quickly leave the room." Marcel said with a knowing smirk.

I blushed and looked down, shyly. I could feel Klaus chuckling and his arm around my waist tightened slightly as he dragged me down the final steps and past a frozen Rebekah.

We'd just made it into the sitting room when we heard a rather angry, female voice shout, "YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER WHEN I'M IN THE HOUSE 'CAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU GOING AT IT AT ALL HOURS!"

I blushed slightly at her words, burying my head in Klaus's chest. I could feel his chuckle rumbling through his chest, causing strange things to happen in my body.

"Relax Rebekah, you can always escape when it gets to loud." Klaus replied as we sat down on the couch, I could almost _hear_ the smug, smirk in his voice.

I groaned again, burying myself impossibly further into my Soul Mate's chest. I felt Klaus tense slightly when I groaned but he quickly calmed, his arms wrapping themselves around my torso.

"You shouldn't prevoke me like that love." Klaus whispered into my ear, making me shiver- and not from the cold.

"Oh shut up you!" I said turning around on his lap so I was straddling him and playfully wacked his chest, trying to hide my embarresment.

Klaus just laughed, "You know you love me really." He said, seriousness hidden under his amusement.

"Yeah, well." I muttered, turning back around so I could snuggle into his chest.

For a while we just sat there, taking comfort in each others presance. I can still hardly believe that not two weeks ago I was a depressed, cutting, brokenhearted girl who thought she was human and now I'm here in New Orleans, with my _true_ Soul Mate. I'm sure this is a dream because this life it can't, it just can't be real, not for me anyway.

But I'll enjoy it while I can because I really don't want to wake up and go back to that weak, little, broken human I was back in Forks- who would?

"Awwww! They look so cute together!" I heard Hayley coo.

I lazyly opened one eye and saw Hayley, Elijah and Marcel watching us with varying expressions of amusment.

"Oh, rawww!" I muttered, tiredly, causing them to chuckle and Klaus to kiss my head but before he could I turned my head so he was kissing my lips and that started a little war in our mouths.

We ignored all of the awkward coughing, only stopping when the need for breath came too much.

"Well, as much as I would love to watch you make out all day- I think I'll go help Rebekah set up for Karaoke Night." Marcel said, vamp-speeding off somewhere, presumably to Rebekah.

"There was a book on babycare I wanted to read, I'm just gonna..." Hayley said, quickly walking off.

"I'll go help Hayley." Elijah said, walking after her.

"We sure know how to clear a room, love." Klaus said, chuckling.

"Yeah." I replied, laughter in my voice.

But then I rememebered something Marcel just said, "Klaus, what did Marcel mean by Karaoke Night?"

"Oh, it's just a way to get humans into the compound without them realising anythings up- apperently karaoke is very popular and it's really fun watching people fail at singing, though some are good." Klaus paused before giving my a predatory smirk, "It's also a great way to pick out our meals."

"Klaus!" I said, wacking his chest, playfully.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"Your unbelieveable at times, you know that right?"

"Yep, but you'll get used to it love."

"Who says I'll stick around too?"

I instantly regretted my words as Klaus's mood suddenly plummented, sadness etching it's way onto his face.

"Klaus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just messing about, I'm, I'm sorry, I..."

Whatever else I may or may not have said was cut off as I was suddenly underneath Klaus, my back to couch as he attacked my lips, his hands roaming my body while mine looped around his neck.

"So your not mad?" I asked when he stopped kissing my lips in favor of trailing his lips down my neck.

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" He asked, looking at me with a loving face.

He was just decending on my lips a second time when we heard a shreaking voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO WHEN I'M NOT IN THE HOUSE?!" Rebekah shouted.

I turned my head in the direction of her voice and shouted back. "Then get out!"

I heard rumbles of laughter throughout the house but attention was on my Klaus, who was chuckling that deep, ruff, laughter of his.

I smiled as I realised that he was now mine forever, just as I was his.

Then I realised I was smiling, like actually non-forced smiling, that just made me smile brighter.

 _I'll be ok here, happy, and that's all I can ask for._

* * *

"Can I start off the karaoke tonight?" I asked as Marcel and I were setting the machine up.

"I'm sure you can if that's what you want, I don't think anyone will mind." Marcel answered.

"Great." I said, smiliing.

"That's a good look on you, smiling I mean, I'm glad to see you doing it." Marcel said, looking at me like he knew why I had suddenly started smiling- which he probally did.

I blushed, "Yeah, well, I now have a reason to smile, to be happy."

"And what may that be?" I strong, deep voice asked as arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled, "I have a family, friends and an amazing boyfriend. I have people who understand and don't judge me, people who I know will always be there for me, no matter what."

"That you do." Marcel said.

At the same time, Klaus said, pouting slightly, "Boyfriend? Not Manfriend? I'm hurt."

"Oh sush you, now if your not gonna help us set up, you can go do whatever it is you do." I said, slipping out of is arms then laughing at his slightly lost expression before I took pity on him and pecked him on the lips.

"Now go, shoo." I said, smiling as he did just that, speeding off.

Marcel laughed, "It's amazing."

"What is?" I asked, hooking up the microphone to the speaker.

"You and Klaus. It's like you've got him on a leash."

"Yeah, well I am his Soul Mate, but don't think that he isn't as 'bad' as he was before cause something tells me if someone were to attack him, me or his family then he'd protect them like theres no tommorrow."

"Is that a threat?" Marcel asked though he just looked confused.

I laughed, "No Marcel, it's just a fact besides- he'd fight to protect you too you know, you are apart of his family too."

"I am?" He asked, looking genually shocked.

"Yes, I see the way he acts with you- it's that of a father and son. You may have your ups and downs but everyone does, your there for each other when it matters and that's all that really counts."

"Your really smart, you know that?"

"Yep." I said, grinning, "Now let's finish setting this up."

* * *

It was 10pm when karaoke started and as I desended the stairs wearing a black/purple corset top and a slightly puffy, black/purple skirt that went to just above my knees, my hair in a straight ponytail with my fringe still out, I noticed the place was packed with humans and vampires alike.

"You look beautiful, love." Klaus said when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks." I replied, leaning up to kiss him.

"And know we are gonna start off the karaoke with our very own, the lovely Luna!" I heard Marcel call so I broke of from Kalus mid-kiss, laughing slightly.

"Be right back." I said, before turning and walking up to the stage.

"Thanks Marcel, so this is for a certain somebody who know who he is."

I nod to Marcel and wait for the music to start.

Wait, wait, wait, there's somethin' that I gotta say

It'll take, take, take, just a minute so don't walk away  
I search in circles for a remedy  
To fight the poison that is killing me  
It's like I'm falling fast head over feet  
Is anybody listening?

I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you

Hey, hey, hey, why is everyday the same for me?  
Fake, fake, fake, just pretend what I'm suppose to be  
I need an answer for my remedy  
I need a Savior 'cause I'm in too deep  
I reach up,  
Will You reach down here to me?

I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you

You found me, You were looking for me  
You found me, You were looking for me  
You found me, You were waiting for me  
I can see Your love  
You found me, You were waiting for me  
I can see Your love

I believe in You, I believe in You, I believe in You  
I believe in You, I believe in You, I believe in You

I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you

I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you

I was watching and singing to Klaus as I sung my song and once I put down my mic and walked off the stage and over to him, I smiled as he continued our kiss from earlier but with so much more vigger.

"Beautiful song, love. Singing to anyone I know?" Klaus asked, smirking slightly once we parted.

"You might have met him once or twice." I said, grinning, "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied before we started dancing, all the way too 11:59 when I went to my room, not wanting to be around when the vampires feasted.

What? I may be ok with blood now but it doesn't make it any less weird to see vampires feeding but I'm sure, with time, I'll get better with it.

Probally.

* * *

 **Ok so that was Chapter 5 and I am soooooo sorry it took so long I just lost my inspiration and, well, I just couldn't write.  
**

 **Luckly I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter so, fingers crossed, it shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

 **I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories but know that I am working on them and have decided to just work on one or two at at time and not publish anymore stories (which is hard because I have not one but four stuck in my head- two Vamp Diaries/Twilight crossovers and two Harry Potters).**

 **Anyway, that's all.**

 **See ya'll soon,**

 **Brookie.**


End file.
